


Faded

by gleek_runner



Series: Frosts' guide to the multiverse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because I watched this episode and thought of skyeward, Doomsday AU, F/M, Goodbyes, If you came for fluff, Just heartbreaking thoughts, Post What if, Pretty much inspired by Doctor Who, Song fic, The Framework, Then leave, Very AU, not much of a plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: 《I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye》Or what happens when Angela ships Skyeward, sees Doctor Who and really likes Conor Maynard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before start reading you should know some things about the following story:
> 
> •There are not actual spoilers other than Skye being with Ward in the Framework (which is already known)
> 
> •This is purely based on a scene from Doctor Who's Doomsday
> 
> •I do not own Agents of Shield because if I did, people would actually watch it
> 
> •Another inspiration for this fic is this BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING SONG called Faded...which was originally by Jason Walker but I like Conor Maynard's version better.

♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧♧

_You were the shadow to my light_

_Did you see us?_

_Another star, you fade away_

_Afraid our aim is out of sight_

_Wanna see us, alive_

_Where are you now?_

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Framework could never last.

Yet again, it somehow did.

The Framework was a place of its own. It breathed, it created and grown everyday. With Inhumans and aliens, this should be the last thing to surprise the Shield agents. This meant that they could leave the Framework-no denying there-but the world would continue to exist no matter what.

Was that good?

Well not entirely.

Hydra was out of the shadows and into the light but so was the Resistance. People who fought against what Hydra stood for-people who wanted a safer future for both themselves and the Inhumans fought against the agency everyday. And now they were closer to winning than ever.

But Grant couldn't help wondering the cost. Skye, his Skye, had been erased from the timeline. The reason why he joined the Resistance in the first place had disappeared into thin smoke. Grant didn't believe that Daisy wasn't Skye. Sure he believed the different timeline and all but he knew Skye.

He knew that Daisy was like her in every way.

That's why it hurt him so much when Skye and her friends-along with Hydra agents Melinda May and Leo Fitz-were sucked into their own universe.

He just missed his Skye.

Oh, the things he would do to get her back.

Or at least say goodbye.

He never had the chance to say a proper one.

"Grant Ward."

Grant turns around to see a girl with long brown hair awkwardly standing by his office's door. He recognises her as one of the teens saved from Hydra's labratory. She smiles kindly at him in a way that makes him think of Skye. Lately, everything reminded him of Skye.

"How can I help you?"

"I don't think you'll remember me, but you saved my life today. A Hydra agent was going to shoot me but you shot him first."

"It's my job."

"Either way I wanted to thank you."the girl told him still keeping a smile on her face."I wanted to repay you."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to."she replied as she tapped her fingers to the desk. Her smile turned into a smirk for some brief seconds until she chuckled."What I'm wondering is, does Grant Douglas Ward believe in miracles?"

.

Daisy hears someone singing in her sleep. It's been almost a week since she returned from the Framework and since the singing began.

It only happens at night when her eyes are too heavy to stay open. She tells both Fitz and Simmons about it who are more than eager to help. They give her some pills but they only make the singing louder.

Sometimes it's a girl and other times it's a boy. She isn't sure in what language they are singing-she just knows that they are.

Until one day, she figures out a word.

"Sö." Daisy informs Fitz and Simmons. After taking the pills, the singing stops for a while and she keeps hearing that word. Jemma and Leo look at each other for some minutes before turning to Daisy.

"You mean sjø?"

"Um yeah."

"Sea."Jemma states.

"Whoever is doing this--"

"Wants you to go to the sea--"

"Which is ridiculous--"

"Because there are many seas--"

"Lets not forget that Earth is--"

"About 70% water."

Daisy just nods. She isn't sure what these dreams mean or why anyone would sent her messages in another language. But she's intrigued to say at least. Thus, Daisy decided to visit the nearest sea she could find. Both Jemma and Leo went with her and told Coulson a silly excuse about a science fair near town. They really didn't want to worry him-he had been through enough. As Daisy approaches the beach, she hears some words clearer. The moment her eyes close she hears the words as clear and loud as ever.

_"Welcome to Atlantis."_

Daisy's eyes open wide when Jemma shooks her. In front of her appears a much younger girl with a warm smile placed on her lips.

"Daisy Johnson."the girl exclaims happily.

As Daisy takes a closer look at her, she realizes that she is nothing more but a hologram. Apparently Leo and Jemma realize it too at the same time because she hears them gasping behind her."We travelled through all time and place to find you."

"Who is we?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should answer that. This isn't my moment."she explains and turns to Fitzsimmons"It isn't their either. This is about you, Skye."

Daisy feels her entire body tensing up at the mention of her name. Jemma and Leo nod and take some steps back. Daisy can still see them but she is certain they can no longer hear her if something happens. She isn't sure whether she should be glad or not.

"Do you believe in miracles, Skye?"

"No."

"Funny, he said the same thing."the mysterious girl chuckled"Close your eyes for me, will you?"

And Daisy knows that she shouldn't.

But she does.

"Daisy Johnson, this is the story of how you die." When Daisy opens her eyes again, the girl is gone and there's now an image of Grant Ward near her. Daisy feels like breathing just got harder.

"W-Where are you?"

"In the Framework."he states"There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. They are doing their best to help me speak you. There's some stuff that I don't understand, they call this place Atlantis, but I do know one thing;  I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"Who's they?"

"It's a long story. But they're Inhumans like you."

"Like me."Daisy chuckles"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on!"Grant replies and looks at his right. Some seconds after the image is sodified. Daisy looks at him and smiles. It's almost as if he's here.

"Can I?"she starts and went to place a hand on his cheek. Grant looked at her with sadness filling his eyes.

"I'm still an image. No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?"

Daisy doesn't mean to sound so broken and fragile. She used to hate him. Then the stupid Framework happened and she had to deal with feelings that had never died.

"They don't know a way to do that. Plus, Adrianne claims that I wouldn't be able to survive. The Framework still works differently than your world." Daisy just nods sadly."Where are you?"

"I honestly have no idea."Daisy laughs and glances behind to see Fitzsimmons."How much time have we got?"

"About two minutes."

"I can't think of what to say!"

That was always the problem with them. They were never good when it came to timing. Daisy couldn't think of where to begin. This was more than just a goodbye to the man that lost the love of his life.

This was a goodbye to Grant Ward.

Not her Grant Ward but he did look and act like him, so why shouldn't it count?

"Has"Daisy starts looking at her own feet"has your Skye returned?"

"She hasn't. She won't."Grant replies"You're officially dead back home, Daisy Johnson. All of you are. But yet you're alive. Living and breathing. Spending everyday of yours as if its the last."

"Isn't that what you do too?"

"I guess, in a way."

They continue sitting in silence until Daisy makes a realization. They only had two minutes. So much to say and so little minute.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't."

"What are you going to do?"

"Fight Hydra. Continue my work for the Resistance. Same old life, making the world a better place."

"On your own."

"On my own."

Daisy wishes she could be there for him. Time had proved that Grant Ward was a good man. But only with Skye. He needed her. Every version of him needed her and it killed them both.

"I"Daisy starts but the tears fall before she can react and her words die on her mouth."I love you."

"I know." Grant replies with a smile"And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Daisy Johnson--"

The hologram dies.

And in a way...

So does Skye.


End file.
